Sailor Moon Legend by XxSailorCapricornxX
by XxSailorCapricornxX
Summary: Usagi has a nightmare about the end of the world. One thing in her dream troubles her a lot. Who was the mysterious woman that killed her in her dream? Shortly after, the senshi meet a mysterious sailor that treats them like rivals. Is she the killer?


**Chapter 1**

**A cry and a crash of metal.**

The only thing that I could hear was a cry. The cry, coming out of my own lips. A long shining weapon - was it some kind of axe? - was laying on the grey stone floor in front of me. Red light was brightening up the infinite darkness, in which the only thing that could be seen clearly were ruins. Ruins of buildings that I knew, that were dear to me in some sense. I cried out again, agony biting away at my heart. Slowly, I lifted up my tear stained face. I quickly noticed that the weapon was gone. My eyes darted all around me. I felt a rapid rush of wind above me. Swiftly, I whipped my head upwards. The last thing that I saw was a figure of a woman nearing in for the kill, mid-jump, weapon in hand. Afterwards, there was only darkness and a sensation as if I was falling. Was I really falling? Or maybe this was what death was… an endless fall. I tried to open my mouth to gasp as my body touched the ground, but it all happened too fastly and too painfully. Feelings… they couldn't be described at this moment. I felt it, my whole entire body being crushed by the pressure of the fall.

I woke up tangled in my bunny covers, sweating. It was late at night, so I had to be quiet, or else I'd wake mum and dad up. My dad was a heavy sleeper, even after all the coffee he drank. However, mum was a very light sleeper, usually reading romance novels until midnight. I could tell that it was even past midnight now. I started thinking. Would there be a new enemy soon? I was scared; it had only been a month since the defeat of Galaxia. I clutched the Eternal Locket that was by my bed. It felt oddly familiar, as if I was destined to hold it for eternity.

Suddenly, my fingers loosened on the brooch and it dropped with a soft thud on the carpet below. Slowly I slid off my bed and felt for the brooch in the dark. I had finally found something, but it wasn't the shape of my brooch. I lifted it up and fixed my eyes on it. The shape of it was a star… it was my star locket. My mind drifted away to the battle with Metallia… it felt so distant. I couldn't remember… it seemed like it was such a long time ago. But now I was kneeling on the ground, holding the golden locket that was given to me by my fiancé, Mamoru. I opened it and heard the chiming tune of my and Mamoru's love coming out of it softly. It felt quite nostalgic, listening to it in the dark room.

I snapped out of the trance I was in and put the star locket in my drawer. I reached farther forward and felt the Eternal Moon brooch. I sighed and put it on my end table. Then, I climbed up onto my bed and covered my cold feet with my cover. It was true; I was a heavy sleeper, so I fell asleep quickly. I dreamed the same dream again and again. It kept repeating itself as if it was a jammed DVD.

The next day I woke up, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I gazed sleepily at the clock and noticed that it was past 9am! I sighed, I was already late. Still, the teachers would get me in even worse trouble if I went to school even later. My mum and dad were out for a romantic breakfast and Shingo was staying over at a friend's house. Chibiusa… well she was back in the 30th century with my future self for a short holiday. "Really, why do stupid alarm clocks never work? Maybe I forgot to set it to that time, but who cares!" I shouted, frantically running around the house. In the end, I had to change into my uniform with my toothbrush still in my mouth. After I had changed, I dashed to the bathroom and put away the toothbrush, grabbed my bag from the kitchen and hurriedly ran to school. When I got to the second road, I met Minako. What a surprise. Not. Minako giggled and ran at the same time, making a strange noise since she was both laughing and gasping for air at the same time. "How unusual it is to see you, Usagi-chan" she said sarcastically, winking at me. I laughed back at her. "The teacher is absolutely gonna _murder_ us" breathed Minako. I gulped. Our teacher's patience was not to be tested. "I bet Rei will have a right go at me when she hears that I was so late" groaned Usagi. Minako nodded in agreement. "Good luck my friend and if we make it out alive out of the teacher's lair… we shall probably not make it out of Rei's lair of lava-hot anger" said Minako, her face completely serious. I responded in the same slow, serious tone. "She is Sailor Mars, the queen of anger after all" I responded. Minako nodded slowly. The secret was that me and my friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino were the inner senshi with the mission to protect the world. There were other senshi, like the outer senshi. They were Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe. The last one was my future daughter, Chibiusa Tsukino. Chibiusa was Sailor Chibi Moon, the future Sailor Moon. We have to all fight against evil. However, not a lot of people would suspect us of being heroines of justice, as you can see by my behaviour.

Me and Minako got to the school gates, totally out of breath. The gates were locked. We were totally doomed. However, the headmistress was taking a stroll in the courtyard in front of the school. She spotted us and gave us the hairy eyeball, which was her famous teacher glare. Me and Minako gulped. The headmistress was deadly if you were late. We were really doomed now.

"What on EARTH are you doing here this late! Come in, Tsukino-san, Aino-san. You will stay after school! How dare you disrespect the essential education of our school! You shall be punished!" she yelled, opening the gate. When me and Minako walked inside, she grabbed our sleeves and pulled us to our classroom. She opened the door and started talking furiously to our teacher. Our teacher glared at us and nodded to the head teacher. She left the classroom as quickly as a bullet.

After a few hours of boring work and of course, detention after school, Minako and Usagi walked outside of the school, gloomy and tired. "I can't believe this! They're too cruel…" groaned Minako. "They're so mean!" Usagi said angrily.

Ami was waiting for them at the gate with a huge maths book. It was surprising that she would read half of the book in the time that Usagi and Minako were staying. Even in an hour, Usagi would only manage to read about 5 chapters, whereas Ami had read 25. "Woaaah… Ami-chan, that book is huge" said a shocked Usagi. "Well, if I want to get to the top again at my next maths test, I need to study a lot more!" said Ami. A sweatdrop rolled down Minako's head. "Ami-chan… you could pass any test without studying now" she said. "Oh, no no, anyway, I like studying" Ami answered. Usagi and Minako's jaws dropped.

Makoto was just coming up the road. "So, how was it?" she asked. "Terrible. They made us do hard maths sums… to be honest, I didn't even know what all those symbols meant" Usagi said darkly. Minako nodded gloomily. "Thank goodness it's over" muttered Minako. This time, Usagi nodded. "Ah, there's Rei" said Ami. "Well, it seems like you two had one bad day…" commented Makoto. Rei was striding up the sidewalk right towards them. Usagi could feel that hot wave of anger just about to explode – "AGHHHH! You two are such idiots! Because we are senshi, we can't just get detention all the time! Study some more! You're the future queen of the Earth, Usagi! How can you just slack off like that you- YOU SLACKER!" shouted Rei. Usagi's head drooped and she started crying. "Ahhh, Rei-chan you're so mean!" she cried. "You should be stronger than that. You should be able to withstand a teacher after all you've been through and you still have tons of dangerous things to go" muttered Rei. "But – but…" whimpered Usagi, still teary eyed.

"I had something serious to tell you, Rei-chan, but now you're not hearing it! Meanie!" said Usagi. "Come on Usagi, you aren't just going to not tell me because you didn't study!" groaned Rei.

"Hmph… So those are the legendary Sailor Senshi from the Milky Way Galaxy…. They don't seem that legendary to me" said a woman, standing beside a big book which was glowing and showing the senshi. "Let me check their fate…" she said to herself, and then she waved her hand. The book stopped glowing and instead, pages appeared. Words appeared on the pages, as if there was an invisible hand writing them. She read the words that were now newly written on the book. The woman shut the book, with her eyes wide with shock. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again with a determined expression. "I am the guardian of fate… I will not be underestimated by those pathetic girls" she growled, clicked her fingers, and then touched her weapon and teleported.

"Usagi-chan, please" said Rei, finally giving up. "Fine! Well-"started Usagi, but suddenly something appeared behind the senshi. It was a monster! However, it didn't look like any monster that they had seen before. It was a blur of dark energy, with two red, pupil-less eyes. The girls gasped, but quickly their looks became determined. "Everyone, transform!" said Minako. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" shouted Usagi. "Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!" shouted Ami, holding up her blue henshin wand. "Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" "Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" "Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

The senshi all transformed. The monster started to fly towards Sailor Moon. Mercury pushed her earring. A visor appeared. Next, she quickly took out her Mini Mercury Laptop. She gasped after a while of calculating "The monster is made out of poisonous gases!" she shouted. Too late. The monster grabbed Sailor Moon and started breathing its poisonous gases on her. She screamed. The oxygen was streaming away…

Sailor Mars gasped. "We have to do something!" she shouted, running forward, but Sailor Jupiter grabbed her arm. "It's too late" said Ami. "Let's connect our powers!" shouted Mars. The rest nodded. They closed their eyes and took hold of each other's hands. In a blaze of light, the uniforms of the senshi changed. They were now in Eternal form! Their wands changed to brooches of their colour. "Right!" they all said. "Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Mars, her bow of flames appearing in her hands. She shot the monster; however, the arrow just went through it. The monster spread the gas around. The senshi fell to the ground. Suddenly, the monster disappeared. The senshi were still on the ground, all weak from lack of oxygen. A figure appeared right in front of Sailor Moon. "Heh… legendary Sailor Senshi who defeated Chaos and his minions? I doubt it. Chaos isn't even dead. It's a part of all life… you can't defeat it. It's hopeless to try and defeat it. It'll just keep coming back after all your effort" a voice muttered. Sailor Moon raised her head to look at the woman above. She was a girl of about 16, with long brown hair that was tied into two plaits. Her cold grey looked at Sailor Moon with hate. She was wearing sailor senshi outfit, with white puffed sleeves, chocolate brown bow and, white tights that went up to her thighs. Everything else, like her skirt, collar, choker, glove bands and shoes were salmon pink.

Haruka's eyes widened. She and Michiru were transformed and in Eternal forms. Was it a sign of the inner senshi working together? Setsuna and Hotaru walked in with their Eternal uniforms. "Something doesn't feel right. The timeline is changing" muttered Eternal Sailor Pluto. "Let's go and find them!" said Hotaru. Michiru and Haruka nodded.

"We are waiting for our other guests" laughed the unknown senshi. Sailor Mars tried to aim for her with her bow, but the girl raised her hand and a golden axe appeared in her hand. It was an axe the length of a long staff, with brown chains twirled around the long handle and a golden heart at the bottom of it. She swung its handle at Sailor Mars, and threw Mars against a wall with it. Sailor Moon looked at the girl with shock. This was the girl from her dream.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn dashed in to the scene of the battle. "Ah, our final guests arrive. Time for an introduction" she said. "Her aura isn't that of this galaxy…" whispered Saturn. "I am the Andromedian Sailor Senshi that stands for love and fate, Sailor Capricorn! Surrender now or I shall destroy you!" she shouted. "She is from…" started Venus. "The Andromeda Galaxy" finished Mercury. Sailor Capricorn laughed. "Yes, that is right" she said. "I am the guardian of the Book of Fate which is on planet Minerva in the galaxy of Andromeda, in the Laylian System" she explained. "Now, for the fate you provide for an unfortunate soul, I will destroy you!" she shouted. "Why?" asked Sailor Moon kindly. Capricorn smirked. "Your tricks won't work on me" she said, slashing at Sailor Moon with her axe. It left a deep cut in her arm. "P-please… why?" she asked once again. Suddenly, a wave of memories enveloped the two. _"Serenity, you and Endymion make a perfect couple… I don't understand the rules here. In Andromeda, we can marry whoever we like" "Yes… I wish the rules here were the same; however, I will not give up. I love Endymion" __"That's good. True love beats all evil!" "I won't ever give up, Celeste. Will you?" "Never. I will never give up on finding true love"_

Sailor Moon and Capricorn both fell to the ground. Soon after regaining consciousness, Capricorn stood up. "You might have been lucky today, but I will kill you soon. Be ready" she growled, before teleporting.


End file.
